


Lean on me

by sungjinshighnote



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjinshighnote/pseuds/sungjinshighnote
Summary: A story in collaboration betweenhttps://twitter.com/chanisbbangandhttps://twitter.com/ownedbysungjinWe wrote this story just for fun. It happens while we write some weird thoughts on twitter together. Don't take it too seriously, just enjoy this little romantic fluff story and maybe you can dream away yourself a little bit.You both are best friends, but everyone else knows that this is a lie. But after all the wounds you both went through, there will never be a chance to find your way back to love. That's what you tell yourself..even Jae doesn't want to accept that and decides to make a plan to change you both. Will his plan succeed?Ps: english is not our first language so we apologize in advance if we make any mistakes ^^





	Lean on me

You´ve had a bad day. Not those typical *bad Monday Days*, but a real bad day. In the hospital in Incheon, where you work as an assistant doctor, a bad accident happened, the victims entered the hospital, and you know you have done your best. But it doesn't help anymore. You cried your eyes out in the rest room, but when you sat down in the subway, tears started to fall down again.  
You left at your station then your phone rang. Without looking at the caller, you just picked up.

"Yes?" your voice is quiet

"Oh hey, y/N, you forgot me. Am I right?!?"

And suddenly you remember.  
Sungjin!

You're supposed to have a meet up this evening cause there is a new avengers movie you both wanted to see together.

"Ohhhh , Sungjin.... yes, I'm sorry, I..." your voice broke again and you burst out of tears.  
"Y/N... Hey, girl, what..." you can hear the fear in Sungjin's voice " OK where you at?"  
"At the central station nearby my house." you stuttered.  
"OK, stay there, I'll pick you up!" Sungjin hang up before you can start to protest.

Sungjin, protective as always. Suddenly, you thought about the story of you both. When you met Sandeul a few months ago, you never expected that you and your teenage love would become such good friends. Best friends, to be honest.

Your mind started to have a throwback. So, you had been invited to a great big barbecue party with some of your coworkers when suddenly Sandeul stand in the door with the beautiful head of nursery, hand in hand.  
"This can be.... y/N?!? So you're back in Korea?!"  
You both were smiling happily and starting talking bout the past times.  
"I have to tell Sungjin bout our meeting.. He will be so.."  
"No, please, don't. I know, he will not." Sandeul looking irritating at you.  
"Why, I mean you have been so close that days?!?"  
You shaking your head.  
"If she doesn't want to, let her be, darling!" Bo-ram, his girlfriend looking at you softly. "She must be have a good reason why she doesn't want to"

You gave her a thankful stare. Yes, it is a good reason, you thought, you will never forget the pain he drove you through. And, much more important, this special feeling is burried in the deepest corner of your heart. And you've decided to let it in this corner. The other days, When Sandeul invited you to a chill friends eve in a restaurant on a Sunday. Till the moment you went in. You realised him in just that moment you stepped through the door. His shoulders, his charismatic self even when he doesn't do anything. Sandeul greeted you loudly and when Sungjin turning around, you look directly at that part you hardly try to forget over years. His eyes. Coincidentally, of course, you had to sit down right in front of him. And this was how it all begins…

Your were deep in thoughts when you felt someone call your name suddenly.  
"y/N, come in!"  
You're back to present time, and a taxi parks beside you at the border of the road and Sungjin goes out to open the door. You quickly move in. Seeing him makes you feel so safe from the first moment. During the drive back to his dorm, you tell him everything that has happened that day and he just listened. Literally just looking at you, and just listen. You finished your story when you arrive at the dorm together. Tears are still flowing. And then he goes to hug you. "It's okay, just cry, cry as hard as you can. When you fall down, you can always get up again, and then you can start again. You know, you have done everything, but life decides another way. So please don't let this bring you down that much." He holds your hands for a while and you feel so safe. You feel healed just by hearing his words and you know he said is right. You look over his shoulders. The table in front of the sofa is full with snacks and a few beers.  
" What is this? "  
" Ummmm?! Oh this, I bought it for our movie nights!"  
"PERFECT!!!"  
You run to the couch and grab a beer and chips.  
You don't realise Sungjin's longing stare at you. He comes over and sits beside you.  
"Can we start?!"  
You give him a smile and nod your head. After wacthing the movie for some time, you feel tired. Your energy has been drained from all the things that happened today. Without realising, you lean your head in his shoulder and you feel how his head starts to sink down to your head, and he gives you a soft kiss on your forhead. You're a little bit surprised but you can't fight because of the sleepiness, so you don't know how to react to what he just did and decided to just not do anything and pretending to watch the movie. You both watch the movie with that position, it feels so comfortable. After that, you hug him, and of course, he hugs you back. 

While you focus on the movie, he asks you suddenly, "Why didn't we do this before? "  
" Because you always said that i am your best friend and you mentioned it to everyone, so I hold it down. "  
You look down and he came down with his head to look directly into your eyes.  
" I am a pretty good liar, aren't I? "  
And he gives you THAT smile before kissing you softly.  
You both smiled at each other when Sungjin said "You wanna stay in my place tonight? We can spend the whole night by watching some movies"  
Your answer surprises him a little bit.  
"Yes, but I choose the movie, yours are always so sentimental" and give him a big grinning.  
He tries to look offended to you, but then starting to laugh at you.  
"Okay let's look at Transformers for the thousands of time" he said while rolled his eyes.  
You smirked and put your head on his chest.

In the middle of the night you feel a soft shaking on your shoulders. It's Wonpil, waking you both softly and with a wide smile on his face.  
"You both should sleep in the bed. It's more comfortable" he winked and you and Sungjin sneaked sleepy over to his room, and felt down, arm in arm into a deep peaceful sleep. 

After both of you went to Sungjin's room, Wonpil and the other members tried hard not to laugh, but failed, because you both looked so cute with each other. Wonpil said, he cant wait to tease Sungjin about what he just saw.

After breakfast, you have to leave for work and Sungjin just went down the floor when he suddenly hears a lovely whisper behind him.  
"Our Sungjin is in loovee!...."  
"Wonpil is dead if he doesn't shut up!"  
"Oh come on, We are all glad that you finally make it... We all have been tired of your lies, that 'she is just a friend, we knew each other since childhood, never destroy a friendship for love'... Blablabla,.... For the first time you are staying true to your heart!!" Wonpil scolded Sungjin as he never did in over 8 Years of friendship..... "And by the way, you both looked so cute yesterday night." Wonpil shouted while he ran upstairs. Just a second before Sungjin grabbed him....  
"I'm a man a movie...." now he can hear YoungK came with a bright smile out of the bathroom...  
"OK this is enough" Sungjin grabs the towel and starts hitting YoungK playfully. He starts to laugh and runs in the dorm.

Jae opens the door, still feel so sleepy while asks "Can anybody tell me what just happened here?!?"and there's Dowoon also still in half asleep half awake state, opening his door and said "Same hyung, can yall tell me what happened?" he said with eyes that look like a lost puppy. Sungjin, on the other side, said to them "Nah kids, just start your day like usual, nothing happens, just ignore YoungK and Wonpil!" But deep inside, Sungjin feels there's something weird going on with him, like, his heart beats so fast if he remembers that he and you slept together. He starts to wonder what is this strange feeling that he has inside of him now.

Sungjin tries hardly to concentrate on Atom. Why does his beloved guitar sounds so soft today? He needs rock sounds even though Atom is an acoustic guitar.... Does everyone and everything wants to teases him today. He look down to his phone. No calls, no messages, his heart attack him again. Still he smells the peachy from your hair, the warmth of your body next to him. Is it really a good idea?!... "I'm scared, you know, what if I loose her again?"  
But Atom jus listen as usual. No answers, his best friend can just listen...  
Sungjin's mind turned back to the day he first saw you. You stood in the class. Confidentiality and a heart warming smile while you introduce yourself to your new class. Your are the new exchange student for the spring half of his class. And he remembered that in his whole life, of 16 years, he had never seen something damn beautiful look like that smile of yours.  
Sungjin is now having major throwback and is trying to remember how he and you started to talk to each other. One day, you and him had a class together, you sit behind him:  
Sungjin was so sleepy and almost fell asleep then he felt someone tapped his shoulders, looking back, he saw you smiling and whispering "Hey , dont fall asleep! This class is so important." you whisperd close enough and suddenly Sungjin's heart beats fast for the first time. That's how you and him started talking. 

"Ah, she's so pretty and cute" while he play the strings of his guitar. Suddenly, Jae comes to Sungjin's room and said "What? Who's cute? Me??" with shocked look. Jae sit down next to Sungjin.  
"Ummmm, Sungjin, what's that with that girl. I mean you act like something bad could happen just because both of you are doing what everyone expects. Start dating. Why are you so...foolish?!?"  
Sungjin looks down to Atom. He takes a deep breath. Should he tell Jae about what happened this spring?!? When he was acting like a complete idiot? Jae is always the one who understands and has the right thoughts about everything he told him. He gives good advice and his western way of growing up always gives a different perspective on almost everything....

"Hyung, do you remember when I told you, that she was the exchange student?!"  
"Yeah, you told that there was no boy at school who doesn't have a lowkey crush on her... Including you!!"  
"Mhmm, and I've made a big mistake. I know, I broke her heart. But she still talked to me. That must be luckly enough for me."  
"Nah, common, don't be so emo... You were teenagers. What could have you done for you to think that way?!"  
" I kissed her, and the day after, I told her that I don't like her. That was the day before she had to leave."

Jae broke down in silence  
" DAMNED Boy why did you do that????? "  
" Cause I'm an idiot!!! "  
" Yeahhhh, that could be a declaration!"  
They both sit around together in silence. Then Sungjin whispers  
" I don't want to break her heart again!"  
Jae opens his mouth to answer but just in that moment the door opens and Dowoon comes in.  
"Sungjins hyung, Wonpil hyung is doing it again.... Save us!!!!"  
Sungjin rolling his eyes.  
"Sungjin?" Jae's strong look makes Sungjin scared a little. "I won't brake that. We'll talk later, boy!!!"  
Sungjin nods his head and leaves the room with Dowoon.

After the talking, Jae stayed still in the room, he wanted to help his dongsaeng but dont know how to.. after a long time he remembers he has your contact, and so he decided to call you .

You : "Hello ?"  
Jae : "Uhh.. hello, y/n"  
"Oh? Jae ? Is that you?"  
"Yeah its me hehe"  
"what a surprise, so, whats up?"  
"Ummmm.. where are you now?"  
"I'm at work, why?"  
"Can we meet up later after work?"  
*You contemplate for a while*  
"Oh yeah of course. Where do we meet?"  
"Great! I'll send you the location through message. See you later"  
"OK , bye Jae . See you!"

After the conversation ended, Jae smiles at himself, feeling so proud. "Park Sungjin! Just wait and see."

 

You wonder what happens that Jae is calling you today. You know him quite well as the charming, crazy, yet has deep thinking, kinda man ((and also the oldest of the group)) and you know that Sungjin always appreciates about what Jae thinks and does.  
Sungjin. You just think about his name and start smiling brighty. Oh, how warm it felt to sleep in his arms tonight. His silent deep breathing beside you. The smell of his after shave and his skin mixed. And of course, his kiss. The kiss you've dreamed for years. Never could forget, always compare him with the other boy you've dated. A nice guy, surely the *mother in laws* dream, but not your Sungjin.  
You went down to the Café where you and Jae want to meet. He was already there in the corner of the room, playing with his smartphone.  
"HeyHey Jae, sorry for beeing late, well my boss.." you rolled your eyes.  
"Hello y/N. Its OK... It only takes two new tweets until you come though.longer then I expect" he grinned.  
"Ooookay....so what is the reason for this?"  
Somehow your heart feels cold a little bit. Is Sungjin doing it again? Is everything wonderful what happened the last months away? You don't really wait for him but after you came back to Seoul and met Sandeul, the old feeling was burning up again. Sandeul was so happy to see you and wanted to call Sungjin right away but you didn't allow it. But now you are so happy that he doesn't listen.  
You have been so afraid to see Sungjin again. But Sandeul fooling you. Meet up with a friends of mine Sandeul said, and of course, Sungjin is one of his friends.  
In the restaurant where you all went, where you were sitting right in front of Sungjin. You felt he was nervous and and could see that he's kinda shameful of what happened years ago. And, in case, you don't want to see this beautiful human in that way. You started talking to him. Normal, easy, want to make him feel comfortable. And it worked, after an hour you both talked like you both used to back then. And that was how your newborn friendship begins again.

"So, Jae, I don't think you want to see me, because you want to make a YouTube video with me, uh ?"  
Jae , on the other side, giggling after hear what you just said.  
"Wait, no hahaha chill. but if you want to, i'd be glad to have you on my channel!"  
You rolled your eyes "Come on. So, what's with this sudden meet up? You missed me?"  
"Uhh yeah I kinda missed hanging out with you, but thats not the reason why we meet now"  
"Soooo...?"  
"How is sungjin?"  
"Huh? Sungjin?? Whats with him?" You look so confused but also kind of know where this topic will go.  
"Yeah sungjin. Park Sungjin, that best friend of yours. What do you think about him?"  
"Ummmm, he's nice, well behave, also funny? I always have a nice time whenever I hang out with him. Why though?"  
Your cheeks started to redden while describing him, and your heart start to pound, you arent sure why..  
"Aah i see i see.. Wait, your cheeks are gonna burst oh god! What happens? Hahaha " Jae laughs loud enough for other people to stare at him.  
"Jae please stop laughing. Look around!!" You fan your cheeks.  
"I'm sorry.. but really, do you have a feeling towards him?"  
"Uh.. feeling? Of course, as a friend! "  
"Eey, stop lying y/n."  
"Lying? Who's lying? I'm not"  
"Come on man. I know you guys like each other, it's obvious. I'm the one who's frustrasted now"  
"Uhh.. he likes me? Park Sungjin likes me? You mean.. as a friend right?"  
"Nope. More than a friend. I can see it, the way he stares at you is so different."

There you go. After hearing what Jae said, you just staring down, trying to act normal infront of Jae . But deep inside, you just wanna scream and smile  
"Stop fooling me, Sungjin and I, I mean he's on friendship and that's ....." you stop talking. No, that's not alright. Secretly you know for a long time that he is the right one, but he denies it so vehemently. Jae resist your thoughts again. "Stop it, I'll see it to you as well. What's this all about, why are you making it so hard for you?!?"  
You're starting to stutter " Well then, he somehow hurt me already. You know the story? "  
" Yes, and we agree he was, no, still is an idiot. But did you ever ask him why he did that ???"  
You shrug. "No, not." Jae exhales annoyed.  
"Park Sungjin likes you, as a girl, as a future girlfriend, but he will not be able to do it on his own, so you have to do that, talk to him, take the fear away, I can not do any more He's going to beat me up for it, and ... "  
In the middle of a sentence, your phone is ringing. You look at the display. It is Sungjin. Jae grow smug on you.  
" NOW!!!" He yelled again. You pick up.  
" Oh hey Sungjin" you don't know why but never before your voice fluttering when you greet him  
" HeyHey y/N, I'm.... Ahhh sorry but.... What you are doing now???? "  
He sounds nervous and you smile to your self.  
" I'm drinking a coffee with... "Jae looks up and sign you a 'no'." with a coworker "  
" Oh then... "he sounds disappointed.  
"But we are finished, so what can I do for you?"  
"I... Meet me now!!! I mean.... If you want to."  
You look up to Jae. He is nodding his head. "Ummmm yeah, but I look tired and sleepy, directly from work so no meeting in a four stars restaurant?!?" you tried to joke.  
"I'm pretty sure you look beautiful as you always do.... So, I'll send you the place."  
You smiled while hanging up.  
"My work is done, oh I... Forget my wallet, so would you?!?" Jae looks at you and giggles. You roll the eyes again. "Just go, I pay the bills! And Jae... Thank you!!!" He winks and leave.

You and Sungjin meet up in a little soup restaurant nearby the Han River.  
As you went in, he's sitting with the back to you at a place outside with a view of the river. You stop for a moment when you see these all knowing visuals. His wide shoulder, as usual in a hoodie. A cap on his head that hides his beautiful black hair and his markant side profile. "He always looks so seriously ." you must hold your laugh with that thought.  
As he would now it, he turns around and look at you with this angelic expression. He smiles, but it looks different as all the other times. More.... Shiny.  
"HeyHey, there you are, sit down."  
"Yeah here I am. So is something happening?" You tried to handle the situation as normally as you could, but deep inside your heart is shaking.  
"Ummmm, later, did you eat?"  
Before you can answer, he replies for you "No, of course not! Can we have two bouls of ramyun please?" He talks to the waitress. " Sungjin, I already ate in the hospital, you know about our restaurant and its really good..." You try to explain, but he just acts like he doesn't hear you and stands up to get the soup. "So, here, and now be a good girl, and eat. "  
" Yes, Daddy " you mumbles and take the chopsticks.  
"I can hear you!" he starts to giggle.  
As nothing happens, you both start talking about your day and what happens until you feel like you need to take a courage and clear things up. "Sungjin?"  
"Hm?"  
"I guess we should talk about something... I mean.."  
He looks down. Suddenly his confidence is broken into thousand pieces, you can see that.  
"About what happened in that spring? I know that someday you will have the explanation for that." His voice is quiet and rough. His eyes started to look nervously around.  
"No, I mean.." You stop. Then to take a deep breath. "Yes somehow I want to know it, but not to judging you, just to clear this. I don't want this uncertainty to stand between us" You talk softly and your hand starts to reach out for his. Automatically. He looks up. Fear starts to fill his eyes. But he doesn't take his hand back.  
"You will be angry with me!"  
"Will I?!? Try it" You hold his hand a little bit more and he start to talk.

"I was just frightened. I mean, you're the first girl where I started to think about in a different way. You are so beautiful, smart and heart warming. What am I against it?!? You could have every boy you want. A boy like.... Like Jae.. Or YoungK.. That both are the perfect man for you. They are confident and have genuinely lovely characters. Also they look so handsome. So what should I say. It was the same in school. When I saw you with Sandeul. He was so good looking and he was able to talk to you so easily. And me?! I was so ashamed that I kisses you without your consent. And I couldn't handle the situation anymore. Everything was so weird. And then the thought that you went back to your school. Away from me. With all your friends and all the other..... Boys. I knew, I would go crazy cause of missing you. Didn't have the chance to hold your hand every day. And I never wanted to hear you say goodbye. I throw you away, cause I was an egoistic thinking, dump as hell 16 year old boy. And... "

You listen to his words and realise that, even so it was hurting that time, he got the right thoughts. You were teenagers, your schools were about 450 mile away from the other. How could have it work? It would have end up in tears. Ok there have been tears as well. But. Doesn't it hurt just a while???How deep would have been the pain be if you both have tried it?!?  
"Sungjin...... SUNGJIN?!?" You can just hardly stop himfrom talking.  
He looks up. Sadness all over his eyes.  
"I don't judge you. In case, you have choosen the right way. Cause now we are here. Older, more free then at this time. In the same town. You and me. And we are back together. So.... Maybe life just gives us a second chance?!?"  
Sungjin looking at you like he has seen a ghost.  
" You're not hating me now? "  
" Why should I, you stupid, wonderful man, I am just happy to have you back in my life. And of course you always said its just friendship... But..." Now he stops you from talking.  
" NO, it is not just friendship... You know that. I told you.. Remember... Yesterday night?!? "  
" So you're serious? "  
" GODDAMM I've kissed you! "  
" Yeahhhh... But THIS has happened to me before with you " You grin.  
He raises one eyebrow. "That's not fair" he mumbled offended. But when you start to laugh he smiled softly at you.  
" Never stop that! "  
" What?!? "  
" Laughing.... And if you laughed about me, it is okay... Its just so good to see "  
After the honest talk and after finishing the dinner, you both go to this small bar near the Han River to have light drink. While sitting in front of the river, Sungjin never let go of his hand which is holding yours, while drinking the beer.  
"Sungjin "  
"Hmm?"  
"I won't go anywhere."  
"Uh? What do you mean?"  
"l mean it? I wont go anywhere, so, will you let go of my hand? It's a bit uncomfortable hahaha"  
Realizing that, Sungjin looks shocked but also shy, "Oh my god. I'm sorry, I've been holding it for a long time right? I'm sorry, y/n"  
"No, dont say that. It's nice, but we need to drink and eat so its just not in a right moment" You laugh, seeing his expression.  
"God, its really okay. I'm okay!! Why are you looking like that?"  
"ME ? Why?"  
"Stop using that puppy look, hahaha stop being so cute!!" Without realizing, you pinch his cheeks.  
"Ahh! it hurts"  
"I'm sorry, you are too cute. Can't believe it. Thank you, Sungjin."  
"Thank you? Suddenly?"  
"Uh.. for today, and for everything you've done for me the other days. I never thought we would be together"  
"Ah, no. It's me who should have thanked you. Had you not be braver and took the first step, I think , I wont be able to confess my honest feeling towards you.., so thank you so much."  
"Nah, i think we owe it to Jae."  
"Jae?? why him?"  
"Ummmm .. actually..remember when I said I met with my co workers when you called me? I was actually with Jae "  
"Why you met with him?"  
"O-okay, but promise me you wont scold him?"  
"Uh? I have to hear the story first."  
"No. Promise me first then I'll tell you."  
"OK , promise."  
"So, Jae asked me to meet him this afternoon. And he told everything. Everything that we misunderstood, he told me the truth. Thanks to him, I made up my final decision to confess to you."  
Sungjin just couldnt believe what he just heard. Park Jaehyung, the older brother that always bothers him, teases him, this time helped him to have a nice relationship with you.

Sungjin brings you home lately. You stood in the front of the house and hold each other in silence for a while.  
"It's late" you mumbled while you're head is laying on his chest.  
"Yeah, you have to get up early. Me too. Have to shoot for our new album, so.."  
"Time to say goodnight?!"  
"We should..?!" Sungjin slowly came near your face and you realized a warm soft kiss on your lips. "Sleep well, Princess! And dream of me..."  
"Mmmmm," you sigh and winking at him, "Let's see, I tell you about it next time we meet!"  
"Naaaaaa, you don't need to, I know you will dream of me!" he giggled and went down the way.  
He is right, you will dream of him, as you did the last years too.

Sungjin went into the dorm and find Jae sitting on the couch with Wonpil and Dowoon.  
"Who do think you are?!?!" He uses his strength with scolding voice and looks angry at Jae.  
"Hyung !?!" Wonpil said with confusing look, but Sungjin just put one hand up to say him to be quiet.  
Wonpil and Dowoon looked shocked at each other.  
Jae doesn't even bother, just looking straight to the television.  
"So I guess she told you about our meeting...?!" Jae talks silently but there is a lot of disappointment in his voice.  
"Oh yes, and I can't believe that you have done that!!!! Why are you like that?" Jae jumping right in front of Sungjin and starting yelling at him  
"Cause you are such an idiot. You're not able to do it. And I don't want to see your heart breaking again. I..."  
Sungjin also shout against him  
" I wasn't finished yet.. Let me finish my talk first!!!!"  
In between, YoungK came out of his room and looked nervous between Wonpil and the other boys. Wonpil just look scared at his both hyungs and Dowoon goes to Sungjin.  
" Hyung, whatever Jae does, I guess he just want to...! "  
But Sungjin look angry to him and he shut up.  
"I know what Jae wants" Sungjin start yelling at Jae again. "And in God's name, I'm so thankful for all that he has done. You know Jae, sometimes you are so annoying and childish, but what you have done today for me is.... I don't know, you know, I'm not good in something like that. But Hyung, I.... Thank you!"  
Jae needs a minute to realise what Sungjin says to him...  
" You are such an dumb idiot. Why did you yell at me.. Damn I was scared....! " Jae look offended at Sungjin who starts to smile as bright as the sun.

" So, can anyone tell me what is going on? " YoungK looking around.  
"Nothing... YoungK, just found out that I have the best friends I could wish for!" Sungjin grinning around..  
"Should we hug each other now?" Wonpil looking at the others.  
And four voices answed  
"NO, WONPIL!!"

Meanwhile Dowoon, being the brave maknae, shouting out "HYUNGS, LETS HAVE A GROUP HUUG" then used his strength to gather the others so they couldn't do anything but hug. But Sungjin was quick enough to break the touching moment, "Hey its enough!" but the boys (except Jae) still dont know whats going on, so Wonpil asked again "Jae hyung, mind to tell us whats going on between you and Sungjin hyung? Is everything alright?" Wonpil asked with his eyes almost shed a tear.  
"Whats with that look Wonpil-ah. Hahaha, you really are a crybaby" said Jae "And to answer your question, I think, I dont have the right to tell you. Lets just wait for Sungjin to finish his shower"  
"OK."  
Sungjin finished showering and calling the boys to gather and he suddenly wanted to treat to some chicken and beer.  
"Hyung, really. Whats with today? You acted strange" said Dowoon.  
"Nah, I just wanna share this happiness that I feel today, and to treat Jae for what he has done."  
Then the foods and drinks come, they all sit together. Sungjin told everything, and the other boys congratulated him. Wonpil and Dowoon cried, cant believe that his hyung, who rarely express himself, finally found the right one and had the courage to confess. 

And at that night, all of them were talking, laughing, and enjoying a day which they couldnt get to enjoy everyday~


End file.
